<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My everything by Ujuhosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938378">My everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ujuhosh/pseuds/Ujuhosh'>Ujuhosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ujuhosh/pseuds/Ujuhosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jihoon listening to "My Everything" while thinking of his memories with Soonyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>VOTE SVT ON SMA!!</p><p>apologies for the typos and grammatical errors :")</p><p>Anyways, this is inspired by NCT U's my everything❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon is a producer. He always stay up late at night just to finish a song, he sometimes forgot to eat, and sometimes he won't come home because he's just so tired and exhausted to walk all the way from his studio to home. </p><p> </p><p>It's already 1 am and Jihoon just finished a song. He is now scrolling through his spotify looking for the song he wants to play before he start to eat and go home. </p><p> </p><p>When he saw the song he kept on listening these days, he pressed it ready to sing along then he started eating.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon likes this song so much, because it has a very comforting sound and the lyrics behind it, and this song is part of their memory. He just love it so much especially when he's starting to think of the person he loves the most while this song is playing. </p><p> </p><p>The street that shone exceptionally,<br/>
Standing there, i wait for you.<br/>
It's not cold, when you get in my.<br/>
Embrace, i can feel the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He started eating while humming along with the song that is playing, while munching he suddenly remembered their past memories.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung met in college they were classmates. He remembered him being pissed off at soonyoung everytime he sees the latter. He always shout at him, he always glare at him, he always push him away but soonyoung, even though Jihoon kept on pushing him away he believed that one day they will be friends and Jihoon will finally accept him. </p><p> </p><p>He believed that Jihoon is not that kind of person, that jihoon just don't know how to make friends because he's shy. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon keeps on pushing him away until they're teamed up for project, and that's where it all started.</p><p> </p><p>It was awkward at first but soonyoung tried really really hard to make jihoon feel comfortable with him. He always reminds jihoon to tell him if he feels uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon also remembered when his parents had a fight and he has nothing to go and suddenly soonyoung is infront of their gate, waving at him with a big smile, gesturing him to come down and that was the first time jihoon went out without asking his parents a permission, he just silently went out and go with sonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>When he opened the gate soonyoung gave him a warm smile as if he knew what's happening and jihoon felt his heart getting light again and he hugged soonyoung making the latter shocked but he still hugged him back. </p><p> </p><p>"are you okay?" soonyoung asked carefully afraid to say something that might trigger the other, as he gently pat jihoons back.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just nodded and moved closer to soonyoung as if they're not close enough and he placed his face on the crook of soonyoungs neck. </p><p> </p><p>"you wanna go somewhere?" </p><p>"yes please." jihoon answered trying hard not to sob</p><p>"do you have a place in mind that you want to go?" </p><p>"just... take me out of here, take me anywhere but here." jihoon replied holding tightly on soonyoungs shirt.</p><p>"okay, uhm let's just go to my house" </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded and soonyoung lead him the way to the car, jihoon still clutching the tallers shirt, not wanting to let go. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at soonyoungs house, they were welcomed with soonyoung mom, smiling widely at him, she gave him a hug before she pulled him inside.</p><p> </p><p>"you must be jihoon" soonyoung's mom started once they settle down on the couch.</p><p>"yes, how did you know?" he asked </p><p>"soonyoung always mention you." soonyoungs mom replied before she stand up to get a cookie for jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was taken a back and he looked at soonyoung who was looking at the ground, face red because of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"uh don't mind her hoonie, what do you want? do you want uhm juice? water? or uhm ah coke? we have a cake there do you–" </p><p>"soonyoung, calm down hahaha but i want coke" jihoon cut him off before he even offer their whole refrigerator.</p><p>"okay, wait here, you can turn on the tv if you want" soonyoung said as he stood up ready to leave</p><p>"no im fine, i just want coke, thank you" </p><p>"my pleasure" soonyoung replied and he gave jihoon a smile before he leave</p><p>"make yourself comfortable!" soonyoung shouted when his already in the kitchen and jihoon just chuckled  fondly at him.</p><p> </p><p>They were just watching an anime when soonyoungs mom knocked into soonyoungs room saying that its already late and saying that jihoon should stay here because it's already late and dark outside. </p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other and jihoon looked at his phone and when he saw the time, he really don't want to go – he's scared – and he said to soonyoungs mom that he'll just stay here. </p><p> </p><p>That night was the reason why they got very very close to each other. Jihoon felt safe when he's with soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>   You're my everything,<br/>
Your day and night,<br/>
I want to protect them,<br/>
You are my miracle </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sang along and when he closed his eyes, memories of soonyoung asking him to be his boyfriend flushed in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>It's been a year since they met each other and soonyoung pining on him. Now soonyoung is planning to confess today.</p><p> </p><p>They were on their way to soonyoung's house to continue their project when jihoon noticed that soonyoung went on a different way. He felt nervous but he trust soonyoung so he let him. </p><p> </p><p>But when he noticed that it's been an hour and they haven't arrived yet he finally asks soonyoung</p><p> </p><p>"soonie, where are we going?"</p><p>"you just noticed?" </p><p>"no, i noticed it an hour ago, but it's taking too long, where are we going?" </p><p>"we're near jihoonie"</p><p>"for how many minutes?"</p><p>"for about 2 hours?" soonyoung said jokingly </p><p>"soonyoung" jihoon replied as he rolled his eyes at soonyoung</p><p>"haha im just kidding, just wait and see babe" soonyoung said and he winked at soonyoung with a teasing smile</p><p> </p><p>(did he just called me babe?! BABE?! WHAT THE FUCK?!)</p><p> </p><p>"okay" </p><p> </p><p>(HE DIDN'T REACT!! IS IT OKAY FOR HIM TO CALL HIM BABE?!?)</p><p> </p><p>"okay" soonyoung replied</p><p>"yeah, okay"</p><p>"alright"</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>"okay"</p><p>"okay, shut up now"</p><p>"okay then"</p><p>"i said shut up."</p><p>"yeah i did" </p><p>"oh for fucks sake" </p><p>"hahahaha cute, okay ill shut my mouth now" soonyoung said then he made an action as if his zipping his mouth</p><p>"good" </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung didn't stay silent tho, he kept on talking about his cat until they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>They were on the beach. Jihoon loved the beach, the sound of the waves, the sands that he loves to build a tower on.</p><p>And Soonyoung knew that, he knew how Jihoon loved the beach, because everytime they talk about a beach he can see how Jihoon's eyes lit up, the way he smiles with his little dimples, the way he clap his hands when hes mentioning the sands, crabs and other sea creatures. </p><p> </p><p>"soonie, why are we here?" Jihoon said, still admiring the view in front of him.</p><p>"well, we've been busy this days and you've been tiring yourself, so i thought we needed to distress, to free our minds?" Soonyoung answered then he walked closer to the latter and he held his hand, he noticed that the latter aren't saying anything so he continued talking.</p><p>"i know how much you love beaches and you haven't been to one for almost a year now, so here" he added</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon finally looked up at him and he was met with a very bright smile from soonyoung and his brown orbs is now evident. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung held his cheeks and jihoon held the hands in his cheeks while he smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"soonie, *pouts* thank you so much" jihoon said, staring at those brown orbs</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung badly wanted to kiss him, to kiss those pouts away but he can't, it's not like he's jihoon's boyfriend. So he tried very hard not to kiss him, and he's lying if he said it's not hard, because it is. Fuck, it is so hard, and the pout on jihoons is definitely not helping he's so fucking adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"my pleasure" soonyoung replied then he brushed his thumbs on his cheeks but jihoon has other plans.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon leaned up as he close his eyes before he kiss soonyoungs cheeks. Soonyoung froze in his spot, not knowing what to do, and jihoon is too embarrassed to even look at soonyoung so he hugged the latter, his face on the crook of soonyoung's neck. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, soonyoung finally relaxes and hugged jihoon back, drawing circles in his back. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pulled away from the hug, his face and ears are still red like a tomato, then he held soonyoungs hand and he look to the view in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"i bought blankets and foods! wait here ill go get them in the car" soonyoung said before letting go of jihoon's hand. </p><p>"okay, come back fast" jihoon said pouting because of the sudden loss of affection. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sat there, waiting for soonyoung to come back, he couldn't help but to smile and be happy. </p><p> </p><p>(Soonyoung is just so adorable and sweet for my being, god how did i survive being with him)</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung came back with a blanket and pillow in his right hand and a basket full of food in his left hand. Jihoon stood up and he took the blanket so he can prepare it, while jihoon is fixing it, soonyoung is waiting patiently for jihoon to finish fixing the blanket and pillow before he put the basket there and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed until sunset with Jihoon sitting there while brushing soonyoungs hair who's laying on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sat up straight then he faced jihoon, he felt the nervousness again that he tried hard to erase earlier.<br/>
Jihoon look back at him, confusion all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"what?" jihoon asked </p><p>"let's walk around?" </p><p>"but, im too comfortable sitting here already" jihoon replied then he pouted and soonyoung looked away because fuck he might not stop himself to kiss jihoon.</p><p>"you really don't want to walk around?" soonyoung asked again</p><p>"why do you want to walk around that much?" Jihoon asked back</p><p>"uhm i just felt bored" </p><p> </p><p>(oh, so you're bored with me?)</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung noticed the sudden change of Jihoon's eyes, and there he realized what he just said</p><p> </p><p>"noo, i mean i just want to uhm explore the place, like you know we might find something interesting or, whatever let's just stay here" soonyoung said, laying down again in jihoons lap</p><p>"no, let's go." Jihoon said as he slightly pushed soonyoung's head up and he stood up ready to leave and explore the place.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung felt bad for saying that to jihoon, he lightly slap his mouth telling how stupid he is for saying that, before he stood up to follow Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>When Soonyoung saw the candles that he prepared he walked faster so he can catch up to Jihoon then he held Jihoon's hand, making the latter look at him then he gave him a smile. Jihoon smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>When they are already there soonyoung stopped walking making jihoon stop too then Jihoon looked around him, trying to ready what's written there, and when he finally understand it he looked at soonyoung with a teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It says, MY EVERYTHING.</p><p> </p><p>"soony–"</p><p>"wait, let me tell you something first, okay?" soonyoung said holding Jihoons shoulders, jihoon replied with a nod, he can't speak up because he felt very overwhelmed. </p><p>"jihoonie, where do you think i first met you?" soonyoung asked walking closer to jihoon </p><p>"in the room of course"</p><p>"i actually first saw you at the park, you were sitting on the swing, crying. I dont know why you're crying but i come close to you and i left a handkerchief there for you to have something to wipe your tears. I don't know who you are, but i felt the need to protect you? i felt that i want to be with you. So i went there again the other day, hoping to see you again, but i didn't." soonyoung scratched his nape before he continued talking.</p><p>"but it was okay! because after a week of waiting for you at the park, it was already time to go back to classes! And you're my classmate! Do you know how happy i was when i saw you again? and you even used my handkerchief! But when i tried to talk to you, you're pushing me away, you're so bad jihoonie" soonyoung said again with a pout</p><p>"im sorry, i just don't know how to talk to someone" jihoon replied feeling embarrassed</p><p>"hahaha im just kidding, i know that already! Anyways, even though you tried hard to push me away, i tried harder to be your friend, and that's where it started. Every single day i keep on falling in love with you. Every time i wont be able to see you, even if it's just for a day, i keep thinking of your eyes that shines the brightest, your nose that keeps on scrunching when i tell something that is funny but you're trying hard not to laugh to fill my ego, your lips that turns into noot noot when you're spacing out, your cheeks that i love to pinch because it is sooo soft and fluffy, your ears that turns red every time you're embarrassed, shy, and fluttered. You, i can't stop thinking of you."</p><p>"this may sound cringe but you're my everything jihoonie."</p><p>"you're my engine, you keep me going."</p><p>"you're my angel that keeps on saving me from the sadness and loneliness."</p><p>"you're my best friend who's always there for me whenever."</p><p>"you're my number one supporter who always tell me 'you can do it' everytime i feel like i want to give up."</p><p>"you're my soulmate."</p><p>"you're the person i love the most"</p><p>"basically, you're my everything" </p><p>Soonyoung wiped his falling tears smiling at him fondly.</p><p>"Lee Jihoon, i love you."</p><p>"can i be your boyfriend?" soonyoung asked cupping jihoons face so that he could see jihoon's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just stood there, looking at soonyoung, tears still falling, and soonyoung stood there, in front of him waiting for his answer but it's been a few minutes yet he haven't got an answer from jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>"uh jihoon, it's okay if you uhm don't like me too, i perfectly understand that" soonyoung said while his head hung low. He was about to leave when Jihoon cupped his cheeks and leaned forward. Their face are so close and their lips brushed together.</p><p>"i love you, too" jihoon finally said, almost a sigh before he close the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoons mouth taste like strawberry while soonyoung tastes like chocolate. It was so addicting for the both of them but they keep their pace slow, kissing sweetly and gently, jihoon put both of his hands on soonyoung's broad shoulders while soonyoung's hands on his waist pulling him closer as if they aren't close enough</p><p> </p><p>They didn't want to stop kissing but they're are humans too, they need air, so they both pulled away, pressing their foreheads together while they're breathing heavily, soonyoung pouted at him and jihoon just gave him a peck.</p><p> </p><p>"i thought you'll reject me" soonyoung said still have a pout on his mouth, and jihoon just gave it a peck again.</p><p>"im sorry, i was just so overwhelmed with everything, the candles, your words, you." </p><p>"it's okay, at least you're mine already." brushing their nose together</p><p>"i love you soonie"</p><p>"you're also my everything" jihoon added before closing the gap between them again.</p><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled from the memory, suddenly missing soonyoung, he got his phone to text soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>To: My Everything</p><p>Soonieeee :(</p><p>Are you still awake?</p><p>I miss you :(</p><p>Come here, please?</p><p> </p><p>From: My Everything</p><p>Why is my baby being clingy?</p><p>i miss you too, it's your fault tho, you're not coming home  &gt;: ]</p><p> </p><p>To: My Everything</p><p>im sorry :(</p><p>but please, come here? :(</p><p> </p><p>From: My Everything</p><p>Be there in 10 mins</p><p> </p><p>To: My Everything</p><p>make it 5</p><p> </p><p>From: My Everything</p><p>okayyyyyy</p><p>Should i bring food?</p><p> </p><p>To: My Everything</p><p>Nooo, i already have a lot hereee</p><p>Just bring yourself</p><p> </p><p>From: My Everything</p><p>okayyyy</p><p>horanghae 🐯</p><p> </p><p>To: My Everything</p><p>DONT TEXT AND DRIVE!!</p><p>DRIVE SAFELY!!</p><p>wooahae  😗<br/>
read.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled with a teary eyes while looking at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>(i miss you so freaking much)</p><p> </p><p>Hope i can see,<br/>
The present called you<br/>
That's already spread in me.<br/>
You're my night and day.</p><p> </p><p>After eating he cleaned up and while cleaning up he noticed his ring shining brightly because it was hit by the light, and before he even knew it, he's already thinking of the memory of soonyoung proposing to him.</p><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>They were just in their home, cuddling, talking in a very soft voice while pressing light kisses everywhere. It was their 4th anniversary as boyfriends and they already graduated. Jihoon is now a producer and Soonyoung is a choreographer they were under the same company. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung thought it's already the right time for them. He thought that Jihoon is thinking the same, because everytime they pass by a jewelry shop, his eyes will shine brightly while pointing to a ring that he really wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to grow up with Jihoon, he wants to be with Jihoon until his last breath, he just loves him so much. So here he is now, he's going to propose to his everything.</p><p> </p><p>"baby, happy anniversary" soonyoung said then he pressed a long kiss on Jihoon's forehead then jihoon closed his eyes, feeling the kiss that's been giving to him. </p><p>"happy anniversary" Jihoon greeted back while he rest his face under soonyoung's chin. </p><p>"let's go out?" </p><p>"but i just want to cuddle you" jihoon said and soonyoung felt Jihoon's pout on his chest, he chuckled while rubbing jihoon's back.</p><p>"i promise when we got home you'll cuddle me all night, but for now let's go outside?" </p><p>"fine" Jihoon finally agreed and he pecked soonyoung's lips before he go to the bathroom to take a bath. </p><p> </p><p>When their done, they went out, soonyoung leading the way, and jihoon just following him. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung made sure that he didn't forgot the ring. </p><p> </p><p>When they're on the way, soonyoung suddenly asked jihoon and jihoons answer make him stop the car.</p><p> </p><p>"hoonie" </p><p>"hmm"</p><p>"marry me?" </p><p>"of course, i will" </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung stopped the car and he looked at jihoon with a wide eyes, and jihoon just looked at him confuse</p><p> </p><p>"why do you look so shock?" jihoon asked</p><p>"you'll marry me?" </p><p>"soonie, is that even a question? of course i will" </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung didn't replied instead, he leaned forward to pepper tge smallers face with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When he's already satisfied, he starts driving again. </p><p> </p><p>After driving for an hour they finally arrived in the place where he asked jihoon to be his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon knew that soonyoung is planning something, but he didn't paid mind for finding out what it is, but he didn't expect that it will be THAT big.</p><p> </p><p>When soonyoung got off the car, he opened the door for jihoon and held the smallers hand before pulling jihoon to go to the surprise that he prepared. </p><p> </p><p>When they're near, he covered Jihoons eyes as he lead the way. Soonyoung can't help but kiss the latter's nape while leading him the way, when they arrived soonyoung stopped walking making the other stop too.</p><p> </p><p>"baby, we're here, ill take my hand off in count of 3"</p><p>"okay"</p><p>"1"</p><p>kiss on the nape</p><p>"2" </p><p>kiss on the earlobe </p><p>"3"</p><p>kiss on the head</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung take off his hands on the latter's eyes and he back hugged him. Jihoon's glassy eyes went wide, not knowing what to do or tell soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>"baby, happy anniversary" </p><p>Soonyoung said pulling the younger to face him, he saw tears on his eyes and he can't help but to chuckle before he kiss those tears.</p><p> </p><p>"hi"</p><p>"hi" jihoon replied, pulling the older down to press their foreheads together.</p><p>"no more long sweet message" soonyoung said as he stole a quick kiss on the smallers lips.</p><p>"jihoonie, my love, my everything, my home. Marry me?" </p><p>"soonie"</p><p>"i already told you didn't i?"</p><p>"jihoonie, just say it again"</p><p>"of course, i will marry you"</p><p>"i love you soonie"</p><p>"fuck, i love you too" the taller replied while tears are slowly falling from his eyes, he lead down to give Jihoon a long sweet loving kiss.</p><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>Im waiting for you in this street,<br/>
Thinking about you again.</p><p>after cleaning up, he didn't notice the tears in his eyes, he miss soonyoung so much, he miss him that it hurts so much. He's trying hard not to think of soonyoung again and again but it's hard, not when everything reminds him of soonyoung, not when it just happened a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he should have moved on already, but it's not that easy, especially when he's your everything, it's hard that you want to be home but you don't know where to. </p><p> </p><p>It's hard to move on and forget everything when you don't even know where everything went wrong. </p><p> </p><p>It's hard to move on and forget everything when you gave everything to that person. </p><p> </p><p>It's hard to move on and forget everything when he's basically your home.</p><p> </p><p>How can you be home when your home isn't not there anymore? </p><p> </p><p>One year ago, Soonyoung left without even telling Jihoon why, without even saying goodbye, he just disappeared. </p><p> </p><p> that text is their last message. After seeing jihoon that night, when Jihoon woke up, soonyoung not beside him, he thought that he already went to work – though soonyoung is always late to work because he always stay to eat breakfast with Jihoon and go to the company together – but jihoon is wrong, because when night come and his husband is not home yet, he started to feel nervous, he contacted all of their friends and they said they didn't saw soonyoung, he contacted their company if soonyoung went to work and sadly he didn't. </p><p> </p><p>Everything just hurts so much, he can't even go to their house without breaking his heart. How can he not when their house reminds him of soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>He keep on convincing himself that he's not going home because of tiredness and not because it pains him going home without the latter welcoming him with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>There's a saying that "too much of everything always destroys" and he gave soonyoung his everything.</p><p> </p><p>He went home, silently crying, he promised that this will be the last time he'll cry for soonyoung, but when he got home he just wanted to run back to his studio.</p><p> </p><p>"soonyoung..."</p><p> </p><p>He said, frozen on his spot while staring at soonyoung who's infront of their door smiling widely at him as of he didn't left the smaller for a year, arms wide open waiting for the younger to run to him and hug him.</p><p> </p><p>"why are you here?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i came back to my everything"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VOTE SVT ON SMA!!</p><p>And that's the wrap haha thank you so much for reading!! Im thinking of making another chapter for this or nahh IM LAZY 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>